Scenario: Dream City
Introduction In the future, there will be a powerful city(Dream City) that will dominate the entire world somewhere on the east coast of Africa. It will have all state-of-the-art technologies and they will all be up to date, so the city will seem futuristic to the people living in the future. The city will have two mayors ruling on five-year terms each before its destruction. What the City Looks Like Dream City will have a port leading to the Red Sea, many skyscrapers with an average of 150 floors(and also some underground), a lot of parks, virtual environments found in domes within the city, a very fast transportation system and a nuclear fission plant that marks its border. Cleaning robots will swipe the city streets clean every day and there will be many other robots that are used for daily jobs. Sunny days are almost non-stop. It will be the biggest city in the world in the future, with Dubai being the second and Tokyo being the third. Industry All of the powerful companies will move their headquarters up to the Dream City because of all of its luxury and splendor. Microsoft, The Coca-Cola Company, HP, and Google will set up their industries within the city. Attractions The Statues of the Leaders A group of statues depicting the two mayors of Dream City. The third one wasn't completed due to the disaster. Corporation Lane A street where all the major corporations set up their offices. After it was full, arriving companies had to look elsewhere for their office spaces. Dream Factory The factory located on the outskirts of the city is a nuclear fission factory, one of the precious few located around the globe. Geography The Dream City is mostly flat with no hills, and surrounded by green pasture. The city will be right beside the Red Sea. Past the green pasture, there is a desert-like environment. Population The Dream City's population is big and consists of mahy CEOs or rich peoples who want to have a wonderful property in one of the skyscrapers or in one of the villas in the city's vast shuburbs. End In the end, a malfunction will reach the cleaning robots which cause them to rebel. Since they are so numerous, many people will die. They also blow up the nuclear fission power plant, which causes a big explosion that blows up the entire city, killing off the remaining population. The only remnant will be a big hole in the ground filled with water due to the nearby bay...even the grass would have all burned up. Nothing could ever live there again. However, rumor has it that some of the cleaner robots survived the attack and are still bent on killing. Surviving the 'Cleaning' The rebellion of the cleaning robots will be known as the Cleaning. Survivors who evacuated the city in time will have great stories of survival to tell. Most of them managed to get past all the cleaning robots, kill a couple, navigate the streets through all the chaos and possibly save other lives, and make it to the docks or airport to board one of the leaving emergency shuttles. Effect The destruction of Dream City will cause the financial state of the world to collapse. There will be a Second Great Depression since the Stock Market was also relocated there. Many VIPs of the future will be killed off(save those who chose not to live in the city). People will commit suicide and the destruction will be broadcast on the news for at least 2 days. Effort to Rebuild 20 years after, the effort to rebuild Dream City will be made. However, it will be prevented because the site will have been designated a memorial a couple of months earlier even though the radiation levels will be safe enough. Category:Scenario Category:Cities Category:Africa